


Elle a aimé

by malurette



Category: Les Passagers du Vent
Genre: 5 Things, Desire, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Familial Love, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Love/Hate, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Romantic love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Isa a aimé des hommes, Isa a aimé des femmes. De différentes façons.





	Elle a aimé

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Elle a aimé  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Les Passagers du Vent  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Isa/Agnès, Isa & Mary, Isa/Alihossi, Isa/Claire, Isa et sa fille ; mention d’Isa/Hoël et Isa/Congo   
> **Genre :** varié  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de François Bourgeon, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « 5 things » pour LadiesBingo>  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** inclut la sequel _La Petite fille Bois Caïman_  
>  **Avertissements :** inhérents au canon  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 5 x 100

[haine/amour]

À l’époque où elle s’appelait Agnès, Isabeau était son amie, sa sœur, et elle l’adorait. Mais cette époque est révolue et désormais, Isa haït Agnès de tout son cœur. Elle n’est plus capable d’aimer. Elle veut juste se venger.   
Elle se jure que ce qu’elle lui fait pour se l’attacher est dicté uniquement par la haine, pas par le désir et sûrement pas par le moindre amour. Elle ne se rend même plus compte que son mépris s’entache d’une étrange tendresse. Et si la mort d’Agnès l’emplit de regrets, ça n’est pas seulement parce qu’elle lui a volé sa vengeance…

*

[amitié]

Isa ne croyait plus pouvoir faire confiance à qui que ce soit depuis les trahisons d’Agnès et de Benoît. Elle n’aurait plus ni famille ni amis. Le désir de Hoël a pris le dessus sur cette certitude, et Mary l’a achevée. Hoël, c’était avant tout le plaisir de la chair. Avec Mary, rien de tout ça. Elle a commencé comme un outil pour sauver Hoël. Et elle s’est si vite attachée à elle, pour de vrai, sans rien attendre en retour. Qu’un peu d’amitié, de tendresse complètement immatérielle. Et elle en a reçu beaucoup, bien plus qu’elle n’aurait cru possible.

*

[fascination]

Isa nourrit envers Alihossi des sentiments violents. Quand on la lui a donnée, c’était l’espoir qu’elle sauve celui qu’elle présentait comme son mari. Ça accompli, de la reconnaissance… et la honte d’avoir projeté une obligation sur elle.   
Ensuite, elle se pique de curiosité envers sa culture, et puis de fureur à voir sa soumission à un maître blanc.   
Lors de la révolte des esclaves, Alihossi provoque une fascination faite de peur et d’admiration mêlées. Elle n’a pas envie de la voir tuée.  
Isa se fait d’elle un symbole pour toutes les autres esclaves. Si elle peut au moins sauver celle-là…

*

[mariage de raison]

De Magnan a sorti de prison une Isa indifférente. C’est encore elle qui lui offre une situation stable et elle lui en est maintenant reconnaissante.   
Isa se sent terriblement seule au monde et reporte sur elle son affection et ses craintes. Claire estime son intelligence et a d’elle un désir qu’elle ne cache pas.   
Elle est une compagnie agréable, en fait, quand elle ne lui vole pas son homme. Il n’y a plus d’homme désormais et c’était par jalousie envers elle, explique-t-elle…  
Isa reste avec elle par raison, développe un véritablement attachement, mais elle ne croit plus au grand amour.

*

[maternité]

Cette dernière histoire a commencé dans un dégoût total. Combien d’horreurs subies…   
Le parasite se transforme, en naissant, en une petite chose sans défense qu’Isa abandonne à une nourrice. Elle la prend en pitié et choisit de la laisser vivre. L’enfant est innocente.  
Et puis, dates prises et nouvelle révélation concernant les amulettes offertes autrefois, Isa gamberge. Congo savait-il avant elle, espérait-il seulement ?  
Peu importe finalement qui en est le père : c’est sa fille à elle avant tout, sa petite fille Bois Caïman.  
Isa est éblouie de la tendresse qu’elle peut avoir pour elle, et presque effrayée. Elle l’aime.


End file.
